Medical devices can be implanted to deliver electrical therapy to portions of the body to help alleviate certain medical conditions. Some medical conditions that may benefit from electrical therapy may include atrial tachyarrhythmia and/or ventricular tachyarrhythmia. For example, implantable electrodes can be coupled to a pulse generator. The electrode can be implanted in or near the heart and electrical therapy such as cardioversion or defibrillation shocks can be delivered from the pulse generator to the heart via the electrode.
However, these shocks can cause physiological stress, anxiety, and pain to the patient. The anticipation of the shock can cause anxiety and distress. As well, the shock itself can be painful. There is a need to reduce the pain of the device therapy.